Un nuevo día
by Aloysius Baco
Summary: De nuevo en el lugar que se conocieron, llegando pesado para lograr un consuelo. Deseado por el silencio, junto a la angustia de llegar a un nuevo día, de nuevo.


**Un día nuevo**

Caminaba sobre las calles de una pequeña ciudad, solas, distantes. Niños corrían, diferentes a él, alegres de su visita dando pequeñas patadas a las hojas de cerezo, un árbol hermoso, un árbol único. La luz de sol se filtraba arduamente, un nuevo día, una esperanza que pocos recordarían, un pequeño sueño que no conseguiría pasar de las vías del tren.

Pasos, una pequeña nostalgia, recuerdos del pasado destruidos, la caminata de un hombre acosado por sus memorias; salir o seguir buscando, no se rendiría, no se rendiría… Tal vez solo quería el calor de alguien, el querer de alguien, el corazón de alguien… algo. Ver feliz a su persona, elegir el silencio en vez de su corazón, ¿era en realidad lo que quiso? Lucho, rompió e incluso traiciono, ¿qué más quería este mundo injusto de su pobre alma, que más pedía por ella?

¿No es así como terminan los romances? La chica se queda con el chico, los dos lucharon sus guerras y son felices para siempre. Después de todo lo que pasaron, juntos, el destino se negaba a juntarlos una nueva vez, solo la liviana nota de guitarra que escuchaba de momento decidiría algo. Una canción muy conocida, tocada por un guitarrista en el cerezo, esperando con tranquilidad las pequeñas monedas de los pasantes. Era un viejo, lo recordaba, antes el mismo hombre solía tocarles la misma canción a los dos… Se acercó.

—Te recuerdo —La voz del hombre resonó con sus notas.

Con su poca fuerza volteo su cuello y, con la luz grandiosa del sol, fue incapaz de ver alguna silueta más que la de un ángel.

—¿Y-Ya vienes a por mí…hija mía? —Arrodillo su cuerpo, decepción—. Perdone mis palabras… creí…

El hombre, aun joven, negó con su rostro, una sonrisa triste le porto a lo largo de esas pequeñas palabras.

—¿Podrías… tocar de nuevo esa melodía? —Un billete de 1000 yenes apareció.

—Espere joven… ¿Esta seguro?

No le dejo terminar, dejo el billete sobre su bolsillo.

Una bella canción, recordando los últimos momentos pasados con ella, él le juro un día aprenderla y tocarla solo para sus oídos, su cuerpo. La jugosa melodía acarició sus tímpanos como suaves pétalos de cerezo, la piel se tranquilizó, alucinando con sus juegos una vez más, con sentirla una vez más, como la vez que por fin se alcanzaron en esa estación, y conmemoraron su posible relación, un lúcido sueño.

Finalizo el pobre señor, el hombre se levantó y…

—Esta canción… se la tocaba a esos dos niños que siempre venían a acompañarme… ¿Estarán hoy juntos?

—Yo creo… que deberían estarlo.

—Solo una vez desearía volver a escuchar sus risas, eran tan… ligeras, tan hermosas. Desde su ida, me siento… solo.

—Tranquilo, estoy seguro que les gustó mucho, que les gusta mucho.

Ultima despedida, últimas palabras. El hombre de mayor edad siguió tocando sin que nadie le hiciera caso, rezando por el día en que un humano se le sentaría de nuevo a platicar, otro sueño lucido.

Encontró su última parada, la final de su viaje, la vía del tren que les separo por primera vez. Una pequeña alucinación recorrió de nuevo sus ojos. Vio a un pequeño niño, jugando con la mujer de su vida, los dos corrían como lo hicieron los anteriores niños, felices, momentos infantiles. Únicamente separados por un gran tren, y un gran deseo de permanecer a su lado. El tren desaparecía y los dos se acercaban, reían, y volvían a sus juegos, tomados de la mano…

El sonido del tren le despertó, las sirenas anunciando su llenada se volvieron molestas. Paso, y lanzo los pétalos sostenidos por el piso. Juro ver la silueta de su amada al otro lado, deseo acercarse. No lo podía hacer, quedando plantado sobre su misma posición, ¿por qué?, la vio sonreír al final de sus pequeños ojos.

¿Qué más podía esperar de este final? Lo único que quiso toda su vida estaba feliz, ella quería lo mismo, un olvido perpetuo, un nuevo día.

Nadie del otro lado.

—Gracias por todo, Akari —Dio media vuelta, camino reluciente—. Gracias por ver una última vez los pétalos que prometimos.


End file.
